


Glad You Came [vid]

by ageless_aislynn



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sun goes down, the stars come out and all that counts is here and now..." An upbeat look at Eowyn's feelings for Aragorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came [vid]

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/MsChevious/media/Vid%20pics/GladYouCame_zps26c790b3.png.html)

Song: "Glad You Came" by The Wanted  
Characters/Fandom: Aragorn/Eowyn, Lord of the Rings  
Spoilers: For the three movies.  
Length/size: 1:38 (36 MB WMV)

Streaming: [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/44292076) (password: eowyn)  
Downloadable: [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/24ujai)  
Also available at [Tumblr](http://ageless-aislynn.tumblr.com/post/25490993633/glad-you-came-the-sun-goes-down-the-stars-come)! :D

  
(password: eowyn)

If you watch, I hope you enjoy! :D ♥!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an Aragorn/Arwen and Faramir/Eowyn shipper but dannnnng, do I also love me some Aragorn/Eowyn, what can I say? ;) I'm glad to have had the chance to vid them at long last. ;)


End file.
